Stormy Day
by Chipmunk Simon Seville
Summary: It's a hot and stormy summer day. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes have some cleaning to do, including washing the bed sheets. Dave goes to work, leaving the boys and the girls alone at home. English version of "Journée orageuse". Thanks to Bluewolfbat for the main idea !


I was dreaming of Alvin when the alarm clock rang. It was already 06:00. I woke up, followed by my two brothers.

-"Is it me or it's very hot here?" Theodore asked.

-"No, you're right" I answered. I looked at the thermostat to know the temperature in the room. 25,5°C. I knew it was going to be a hot and humid day.

-"Boys, don't make your bed, it's laundry day, we will put the sheets in the washer after the breakfast" Dave announced from the kitchen.

-"Super! Let's dress up guys. It's gonna be a very hot day, so put short pants. Fortunately, we stay at home, so don't wear a shirt or you will die!" I told to my brothers. After dressing up, we went downstairs to find Dave in the kitchen preparing the breakfast. The girls arrived in the kitchen.

-"Wow, boys, you are sexy this morning!" Brittany exclaimed. They sat at the table with us. Dave served the breakfast.

-"After the breakfast, you will have to remove your bed sheets. We will wash them."

-"Yes, Dave" I replied.

-"Oh, the sky is dark! I think we will have a thunderstorm!" Jeanette noticed while looking at the window.

-"Yes, the weather forecast says that the temperature will be 33°C, humidex 38°C. We will actually see a thunderstorm today. I hope that you won't be scared by it, considering that you will be alone today!" Dave added. We ate the breakfast, and then we went upstairs to remove our sheets. I don't know why, but the girls followed us. Once in our bedroom, we did as Dave asked us to do. Theodore's fitted sheet flew as he removed it. It landed on him. It made the same thing with Alvin and I.

-"You guys look like ghosts!" Eleanor said, laughing out loud.

-"Can you help us girls please? We are stuck!" I asked.

-"Sorry, but no, it's too funny!" Brittany added.

-"I didn't know this house was haunted", Jeanette said.

-"It's not funny at all!" Theodore exclaimed.

-"You're exiting the bedroom!" Brittany warned. We knew it was true when we rolled down the stairs.

-"I caught all on video!" Eleanor announced.

-"Guys! Are you okay?" Dave asked, as he helped us to get out from the sheets.

-"A little bit dizzy, but I'm okay" Alvin answered.

-"Girls, you could have helped them!"

-"Sorry, but it was too funny!" Jeanette replied. Dave took the sheets and put them in the washer. We returned upstairs to make our bed with a set of clean sheets. Dave helped us, because he didn't want us to roll down the stairs another time.

-"Okay, now, can you clean a little bit the bedroom boys? On my side, I need to prepare to go to work" Dave told us.

-"Let's do it!" I exclaimed to my brothers. As we were cleaning, the girls sat on my bed, looking at us.

-"Oh, Simon, your bed is comfortable! I wish I could sleep with you!" Jeanette told.

-"Sorry Jeanette, you know that I'm gay." I answered When the room was clean, we went downstairs. Dave was putting the wet sheets in the dryer.

-"When the cycle will be finished, please put the sheets in the basket right here. Have a nice day!" Dave said, as he left the house with a set of keys.

-"So we're alone at home, now. We will have…" Brittany was interrupted by the thunder.

-"Oh guys look outside! It rains! We are better to run upstairs and close the windows if we don't want the wind to push the water inside the house!" exclaimed Jeanette.

-"Everyone upstairs!" I yelled. We arrived at the right time, because in front of the window, I could feel the hot rain falling by drops on my chest. Once downstairs again, I turned on the television to the weather channel.

-"Ok, so at this time, we issued a severe thunderstorm warning. How is it outside, Melanie? " The camera outside the studio showed a girl. Her hair was messy because of the wind.

-"It's not beautiful at all, Michelle. As you can see, my umbrella tries to pull me away from the camera because of the wind. Oh, it starts to rain. We have to enter"

-"Okay, Melanie, we let you enter. We don't want you all wet! " Michelle, the girl inside the studio, in front of the big screen, answered. We were all laughing out loud. We all continued to listen to the weather, Alvin and I hugging.

-"Come on guys, we have to go to the dryer. I think the sheets are dry, now" Alvin said.

-"2 minutes remaining. I think we can stop it!" Alvin continued while opening the door. Before the basket stops, the sheets flew out of the dryer and landed on us again.

-"Oh no, we are trapped again because of you, Alvin!" Theodore complained. We walked under the sheets, trying to get out. When I got out from the sheet, I was in the living room, the Chipettes laughing again. Next was Theodore. Alvin was still fighting to get out, or maybe playing under the sheet…

-"Get out of my way, it's my house. I was living in this house before you arrived!" Alvin said, with a ghostly voice. A lightning flashed, creating lots of big shadows behind the objects. Theodore jumped on Eleanor, on the sofa.

-"Ah! A ghost! The house is haunted!" Theodore screamed, forgetting that Alvin was under the sheet.

-"Theodore, it's just Alvin. He wanted to scare you. The house is not haunted. If it is, the ghosts are quiet, because we have never seen or heard one of them" I replied. I helped Alvin to get out of the sheet. We took the laundry and we put it in the basket next to the dryer, as Dave asked. We went back to the living room. Brittany put his hand on the living room table and moved it.

-"Oh! Guys, there's lots of dust on the furniture! I think we would be better to do some cleaning!"

-"Good idea! I'll go get the dusters in the cabinet above the dryer." I replied. The dusters were hard to find. It seemed like if a tornado has passed in the cabinet! I finally found them.

-"We have 4 dusters!" I announced, back to the living room. I turned off the TV.

-"Theodore and Eleanor, you could make some cookies if you want while we clean up!" Jeanette proposed.

-"Great! Come with me Theodore, we have some cookies to make!" Eleanor said, on her way to the kitchen. On our side, Alvin, Brittany, Jeanette and I took a duster. Alvin instantly jumped on me, making me fall on the carpet. He started to tickle me by moving his duster on my bare chest (remember that didn't wear a shirt because of the temperature). I began to laugh out loud. I was almost unable to breathe.

-"Ah! Alvin… Please, stop! I can't breathe anymore! Please, Alvin!"

-"Okay, I stop." Alvin finally said. Instead, he laid down on me and he put a kiss on my lips. I kissed him back. We even made a tongue fight. It felt so good to do it on the living room carpet without Dave in the house!

-"Alvin, are you cleaning up or making out with Simon? I'm pretty sure that his tongue tastes great, but we have some dust to remove!" Brittany teased.

-"Oh… I almost forgot about it!" Alvin answered, as he got off from me. We took our duster and we started to clean with the 2 girls remaining in the living room.

-"Don't forget to clean the objects too!" I reminded to everyone It started to smell good in the living room because of the cookies.

-"Brittany, watch out, you never know when the llama is about to spit!" I warned her. The llama, it's our automatic air freshener, because it spits some fragrance every 36 minutes.

-"Yes, I hope it won't s… Ah! He just spitted on me!" Brittany complained. She was unlucky, because it happened only every 36 minutes!

-"Finished! Nothing left to clean in the living room! We did a good job everyone!" I admitted.

-"Guys and girls, the cookies are ready!" Eleanor announced. We went to the kitchen to take some cookies, and then we went back to the living room to eat them.

-"Delicious! You two made a good job!" Brittany complimented.

-"Thanks for making them!" Jeanette added.

-"Great!" I said.

-"Fortunately, we had only 4 dusters!" Alvin added.

-"We're glad you like them." Theodore told us. We finished to eat the cookies and then we stayed in the living room, talking of random things, until Dave came back home.


End file.
